


Afterlife

by nanamousse



Category: Dae Guk Nam Ah | The Boss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Drama, Childhood Friends, M/M, Moving On, Orphans, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamousse/pseuds/nanamousse
Summary: Woo Hyunmin wanted to start anew even if it meant leaving his best friends, Lee Suhoon and Park Hyunchul behind.
Relationships: Lee Suhoon | Mika/Park Hyunchul | Karam, Woo Hyunmin/Lee Injoon





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Written around 2013 or 2014.

Hyunmin jerked awake as the train pulled a stop in Incheon station. He quickly collected his things as it was already his stop. He stepped out the platform and went up to the subway, preparing the new environment and the fresh start he decided to give himself. Daegu was already a part of his past – it was a place that he could never return to anymore. He absorbed the new surroundings as he let himself listen to the loud hustle and bustle from the people and vehicles that greeted his ears. He realized that Incheon did not give that much of a different feel from Daegu – both were metropolitan cities after all. However, the establishments, people and streets, of course, varied and Hyunmin was thankful for that. He would be disappointed if he would be greeted with the same sights after all. He wanted a new beginning and, to do that, he would need to see new things and meet new people. Already used to polluted air, Hyunmin breathed in the smog that covered the city. He was already used to it as he did not grow up in a pristine environment, and he believed that no one really experienced such since the last millennium.

The year was already 5215. Science and technology were the sole sources of survival globally. Biochemical weapons were the necessary tools to grant countries with security. Artificial developments were the only force behind each economy. Natural resources were almost at their last. States needed to build extensive conservation facilities to preserve the few trees, plants and animals that were left. The present life was different compared to 3000 years ago, but not too different. People then thought that there would be floating buildings, underwater houses and flying cars, but there were none of those yet, and people were still not living in other planets. Space scientists and engineers were still working on aircraft that could travel fast in space. The least governments could do to make artificial islands in the seas and oceans to solve overpopulation. Thus, things like artificial islands in the seas and oceans to solve overpopulation. Therefore, things like schools, office buildings, malls and restaurants were still...schools, office buildings, malls and restaurants.

Arriving in his new apartment, Hyunmin leaned on the frame of his front door and stared at his things that were still inside the boxes. He thought if he should start unpacking but quickly decided against it. He even had three days before he could start in his new job in the city. He had enough time. Therefore, he threw his things in the living room and left his apartment to familiarize himself with the new surroundings. He did not buy a map, and he let himself get lost in the city since he knew that there would be taxis to bring him back to his apartment quickly and there was the subway that could take him back to Daegu anytime – an option that he would never consider.

After walking around for almost two hours, Hyunmin decided that he needed a break. He surveyed the area he was in, and a small cozy café caught his attention. He walked towards it and entered. Old photographs hanging from the walls greeted his eyes. He was sure that they were from 1000s and 2000s, and he could not believe but be awestruck. He, then, felt his stomach grumbled, and he went to sit by the counter even though the couches were tempting.

One of the crews noticed him and quickly gave him the menu, saying, “We have cream of mushroom soup, meatballs spaghetti and chocolate cake as our specialty today, sir.”

Hyunmin looked up from the menu to see the excited and cheerful crew in front of him. His eyes went to the crew’s nametag and said, “I’ll have those then, Injoon, and a large root beer.”

“Right away, sir!” Injoon replied with a huge smile as he went back to the kitchen to prepare his orders.

For an establishment situated in a city known for trading, Hyunmin could not help wonder why there were only a few people inside. Aside from him, an old man was answering a crossword puzzle at the farthest corner, a woman drinking coffee by the window, and a young boy who was drawing in his huge sketchpad. Nevertheless, he was thankful as the place provided him with temporary peace from the chaos outside.

“Here’s your root beer and cream of mushroom soup, sir,” Injoon chirped as he walked out of the kitchen, “our chef will bring out the rest of your orders in a short while.”

Hyunmin grinned at Injoon and shook his head. He had never met someone like him. All his life, he had been surrounded with either broken or rational people – or both even. Injoon was far too different from them as he was bursting with life and brightness from every pore of his skin.

“Is there anything wrong, sir?” Injoon asked, curious. “Nothing,” Hyunmin answered, smiling, “I just find you...adorable.”

Hyunmin saw how Injoon’s face became completely red, and he could not help but smile wider.

“Th-thank you, sir,” Injoon replied, embarrassed. 

“How old are you?” Hyunmin asked as he sipped his soup, “You look young.”

“I’m...21, sir,” Injoon answered, avoiding Hyunmin’s gaze.

Hyunmin noticed that Injoon suddenly became shy and felt guilty instantly. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking down at his soup, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable...I'm just amazed that there are still people like you who are naturally cheerful.”

Injoon nodded in understanding. “It’s okay, sir,” he replied, looking at Hyunmin, “it’s...part of my job to greet and serve customers enthusiastically, so...”

“It feels nice to be around someone like you,” Hyunmin told him, smiling again, “even for just that, thank you.”

Smiling back, Injoon asked, “How about you, sir? How old are you? You don’t look that old to me either.”

“I’m 24,” Hyunmin answered, grinning, “and you can call me Hyunmin.”

“Where are you from?” Injoon asked as he felt that Hyunmin was just new in the city.

Sighing, Hyunmin said, “I’m from Daegu, and I just moved here today.”

“Daegu...further south,” Injoon muttered as he tried to recall where Daegu is in the South Korean map, “I’ve never been there before, but I heard that technology there is the most advanced in the whole country.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Hyunmin confirmed, drinking his root beer.

“Can you tell me more about Daegu?” Injoon asked, hopeful. Hyunmin grinned, and said, “It depends on the spaghetti. If it can be almost as good as the spaghetti that one of my old friends used to make, I’ll come back here and tell you anything you want to know about Daegu.”

Injoon pursed his lips on the side and agreed. “Deal,” he said, holding out his right hand for Hyunmin to shake.

“Deal,” Hyunmin replied, taking Injoon’s hand.

* * *

Hyunmin’s job involved machines. On his first day in the new laboratory he was transferred to, he chuckled and thought he should have looked for another job that would make him do different things. However, he knew that would be impossible because all he knew are science, math and engineering. The head scientists put him as the head of the training department. His job was to train newly graduated students to prepare them for the large scale laboratories where, according to his professors, the real things were done. He was still young. He graduated from one of the top institutes in Daegu at the age of 18. Nevertheless, he was so good at his job that the head scientists did not think twice of giving him a high position.

During the first two weeks, Hyunmin focused on getting used to his new workplace while doing his job. He stayed late at the laboratory to familiarize himself with every department and person he might deal with in the future. He also helped his first batch of trainees by staying behind with them until past midnight. Though his bosses in both Daegu and Incheon praised him for his performance in every chance they get, Hyunmin did not want to be complacent. Moreover, he had no idea what he should do if he were not working. However, one of his bosses approached him, and said, “You just moved here a month and a half ago, and you’re already burying yourself in this place. I don’t want to see you  
here tomorrow. I demand you to get a day off.”

Hyunmin tried to protest, but his boss already filed his leave for him, and his other bosses also agreed that he needed a break. Thus, he had no choice, which is why he found himself walking towards the café where he met a chirpy young man over a month ago.

“Wow, I thought you’ll never come back here,” Injoon said as Hyunmin took a sit by the counter.

“Sorry about that,” Hyunmin said, smiling apologetically, “things just got busy at work.”

Injoon snickered, and said, “That’s okay. I knew you’re a workaholic. I mean it’s kind of obvious that you’re that kind of person.”

“You’re also a people reader?” Hyunmin asked, jokingly.

“Of course not,” Injoon replied, rolling his eyes, “but this work involves interacting with people, so it’s one of the things you gain from experience with this job,” he explained as the smile on Hyunmin’s face faltered, “did I say something wrong?”

Hyunmin quickly shook his head and said, “No...it’s just that I suddenly realized that my life is so sad because I deal with machines only at work.”

“That’s interesting,” Injoon commented, smiling, “so, are you like a mechanical engineer or something?”

Shrugging, Hyunmin said, “I work for the government. I have to keep some information about my work confidential.”

“Oh, right,” Injoon retorted, smirking, “I never understand those confidentiality issues. I mean, it’s the government. I believe people have the right to know what their government’s doing 24/7 especially at this time when life’s not as easy as before...it makes us wonder how the government’s maintaining to keep us all alive.”

“You’re interesting,” Hyunmin said, amused, “but don’t think about that if I were you, we could talk about a lot of different things aside from the dark secrets of our government.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?” Injoon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Like Daegu,” Hyunmin answered, making Injoon giddy, “we had a deal, remember? I’m back here now so I can tell you everything you want to know about Daegu and my life that’s not considered classified.”

“Really?” Injoon replied, getting more excited. Hyunmin nodded happily.

“But I thought if it’ll be better to talk about those things while we go around the city, what do you say?” he suggested expectantly.

“Oh...that sounds fun,” Injoon said, looking away from Hyunmin with a blush, “but I still have to work...”

“No, get out of here,” a boy who came out from the kitchen suddenly said.

Startled, Injoon jumped and turned to the boy. “Jihwan!” he exclaimed, clutching his chest, “Don’t scare me like that!”

The boy named Jihwan scoffed and walked around the counter to sit beside Hyunmin. “I’m Jihwan, 18 years old,” he said, smiling innocently, “I’m his cousin, and our moms own this place.”

“Really now,” Hyunmin said, turning to Injoon, “you failed to tell me that the last time I was here.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Injoon told him, scratching the back of his neck.

Jihwan shook his head and said, “You can have him all day. I can even help you drag him out of this place.”

Raising an eyebrow, Hyunmin commented, “You’re very eager to get rid of him.”

“I am, I mean, we are,” Jihwan confirmed, glancing at Injoon, “he never really leaves this place but, don’t worry, he knows his way around the city. So, please?”

“I guess luck’s on my side,” Hyunmin said, grinning at Injoon. Sighing in defeat, Injoon pouted and said, “Fine. Eat breakfast first while I prepare myself.”

“Don’t worry, hyung, I’ll take care of him,” Jihwan assured his cousin as Injoon disappeared to the staff’s office. Turning his attention back to Hyunmin, he asked, “What would my cousin’s friend want for breakfast?”

* * *

“You don’t go out that much?” Hyunmin asked as they walked side by side in the Jayu Park.

Injoon shook his head shyly.

“Why?” Hyunmin asked, curious.

“Well, I really don’t have that much friends,” Injoon told him, sighing, “my best friend, Gwangchul, went to Busan while most of my former classmates went to Seoul or other parts of the world,” he continued, frowning, “so, I just stay inside the café all day. I only go out when my mom wants me to accompany her or when Jihwan and I have to do some errands for the café.”

“Sounds relaxing,” Hyunmin said, looking around the park. “Not really,” Injoon replied, running his hands up his arms as a cold wind blew around them, “I have to walk or run around the café all day to attend to people unlike you, who’s just probably sitting in a lab chair and tinkering with metal toys.”

Hyunmin laughed and said, “That still needs a lot of concentration.”

“Yeah, right,” Injoon retorted, chuckling, “so, are you going to tell me about Daegu?”

Sighing, Hyunmin started at the path they were walking on. “I don’t know what to tell you actually,” he admitted, glancing at Injoon, “it’s just like this place minus the traders but add the fashion designers. Daegu’s all about the weird combination of technology and fashion. It’s smaller though, but crazy. This is, so far, more peaceful.”

Injoon took the information in, and asked, “Then why bother moving here? I mean if it’s just basically the same without fashion enthusiasts, why leave Daegu? I don’t think the fashion industry bugs you that much either. You’re very fashionable yourself. So, why?”

“At least there, you’re home.” Hyunmin chuckled and turned to Injoon, saying, “I don’t think I can call that place home anymore.”

“Why not?” Injoon asked, frowning. 

“Sad memories, I guess,” Hyunmin answered, putting his hands inside his pockets, “or good memories that can never be experienced again.”

Stopping in his tracks, Injoon said, “You’re going to have me all day, would it be too much if I ask you to tell me everything?”

“You want to waste this wonderful day just to hear my sob story?” Hyunmin retorted, laughing. “I can think of something fun to say after,” Injoon bargained, grinning. Hyunmin shook his head but agreed.

* * *

Leaning by the door frame, Hyunmin watched Suhoon help Hyunchul sit up on the bed. He shook his head and wished that he could knock some sense into Suhoon’s head. Unfortunately, Suhoon was one of the most stubborn people he knew. He could not believe that Suhoon dragged him out of his apartment at 6:30 am just for him to see Hyunchul from his so-called slumber.

Hyunchul’s eyes travelled around the room – from the ceiling to the light blue walls – as Suhoon knelt in from of him. Hyunchul saw his desk and bookcases beside the window that showed the bright sunny skies of that Saturday morning. After taking everything about his room in, he turned to his other side and saw the life support machine attached to him before seeing Hyunmin, who was looking at him blankly.

“That’s Hyunmin,” Suhoon told Hyunchul, staring at Hyunmin with a small smile on his  
face.

“Hyunmin...” Hyunchul repeated before turning back to Suhoon, “How about me? Who...who am I?”

Suhoon cradled both sides of Hyunchul’s face and caressed his soft black hair. “You’re Park Hyunchul,” he said as a tear fell from one of his eyes, “and you’re the love of my life.”

Hyunchul reached his hand out to Suhoon to wipe the tear away from his cheek and said, “But...I don’t know who you are...”

Holding onto Hyunchul’s hand, Suhoon kissed it, and replied, “It’s okay. It doesn’t matter. I’ll tell you everything about Hyunmin, about you and me. You’ll know us soon enough.”

The warmth that was coming from Suhoon’s touch made Hyunchul feel that he could genuinely trust Suhoon to take care of him. There were a lot of questions in his head, and the first one was why he could not remember anything at all. Turning to Hyunmin once again, Hyunchul also wondered why he appeared as if he did not want to come closer to him at all. Hyunmin knew what Hyunchul was probably thinking, but all he could do was to stare back and let Hyunchul feel his cold attitude towards him. He could not just accept what was going on at that moment.

Never.

* * *

“Suhoon, you have to stop this,” Hyunmin said, following Suhoon around the kitchen. “No, you stop,” Suhoon snapped, turning sharply to face Hyunmin, “why can’t you just let me do this?”

Hyunmin heaved a sigh and just watched Suhoon prepare the table. “I know you love Hyunchul very much,” he said, deciding to try the calm approach, “I know you can’t live without him but...he’s not the Hyunchul you fell in love with, and you know that.”

Suhoon rolled his eyes after setting the table, and said, “You know that I’m not going to listen to you no matter how many times you try. This is the only thing that will keep me alive, Hyunmin. Just let me.”

“Fine, I’m going to leave you alone with him,” Hyunmin replied, frustrated, “but do you have to drag me into this?”

Glancing at the direction of Hyunchul’s room, Suhoon whispered, “What am I supposed to say if he asked about you? I can’t just tell him that you’re just no one when your face is in almost all of our pictures and videos. Heck, your name is written all over his journals!”

“Why do you even need to show those things to him?” Hyunmin asked in disbelief.

“I’m giving his memories back,” Suhoon answered, determined, “I can’t let him walk around not knowing anything about his life.”

Hyunmin rubbed his hands on his face in desperation. “I told you, he’s not the Hyunchul we grew up with,” he reiterated as slowly as he could.

“Yes, he is,” Suhoon snapped, glaring at Hyunmin, “I’m not asking you to treat him the way you used to treat him, but can you be a bit friendly? I promise that you don’t have to deal with him. Just consider this as doing me a favor.”

Shaking his head, Hyunmin said, “That’s not enough, Suhoon. You’re asking for too much.”

* * *

Two months had passed since Hyunchul woke up from his three-month coma. He learned from Suhoon that he got into an accident five months before, which caused him to lose all memories. Suhoon told him that he was a researcher for the government. He studied feasible technological innovations, while Suhoon and Hyunmin were engineers.

“You were in your office when there was a strong earthquake,” Suhoon said one night before they went to bed, “a pillar fell on your way when you were trying to get out of the building, and you got trapped inside...” he added as he caressed his soft cheek, “I was in Seoul that day with Hyunmin...I’m really sorry I wasn’t there...I would’ve been able to protect you...”

While Suhoon was at work, Hyunchul would spend his days in their shared apartment. He would either lie on his bed or sit in the living room all day. He read his journals, looked at all of their pictures and watched their home videos. Hyunchul knew that after two months of submerging himself on all of his things, he should be able to remember even tiny details about his past. However, he could not remember anything, and he did not want Suhoon to know that. Though he could see himself in the pictures and videos, he felt as if he was watching and looking at someone else.

Suhoon told him that the three of them were orphans and their friendship started when there were young in an orphanage in Daegu. The three of them stuck with each other since forever – they went to places together and did things together. They also refused to be adopted because no one wanted to leave the other two behind. If not for a group of government officials who went to the orphanage, the three of them would not be able to leave the orphanage when they were fourteen. The government was looking for young people to train for their special project. The orphanage recommended the three of them because they were the smartest children in the orphanage. The government officials promised the three of them could stay together just as long as they would remain focused on their studies and work for the government after they graduated. Hyunchul came back to reality when they heard a series of knocks from their door.

Standing up, he walked towards the door and opened it. “Hey, you’re back!” Hyunchul exclaimed upon seeing Suhoon’s smiling face.

“Yes, and I bought dinner,” Suhoon said, showing the bag in his hand and stepping inside the apartment, “Hyunmin’s joining us.”

Hyunchul nodded slowly and cautiously looked at the person outside the door. Hyunmin gave him a hard stare, making him feel intimidated. Turning back to Suhoon, Hyunchul smiled and took the food from Suhoon’s hand. “I’ll set the table,” he said, glancing at Hyunmin, “just relax for a while, I’m sure both of you are tired from work.”

Suhoon nodded and watched Hyunchul walk to the kitchen. Glaring at Hyunmin, he warned, “Don’t scare him.”

Hyunmin scoffed and stepped inside the apartment. “Seriously, Hyunmin,” Suhoon begged.

“I really can’t do this,” Hyunmin said, shaking his head.

“For me, please?” Suhoon asked, desperate.

Suddenly, a sound of shattered glass filled the apartment. Alarmed, Suhoon quickly ran to the kitchen where Hyunchul was carefully picking broken pieces of glass.

“Are you okay?” Suhoon asked, crouching beside him and helping him up to quickly check his hands.

“Sorry,” Hyunchul told Suhoon, looking down, “I shouldn’t have carried them altogether.”

“It’s okay,” Suhoon assured Hyunchul with a smile.

“Take him out of here,” Hyunmin said, holding a broom and dustpan, “I’ll take care of this.”

Hyunchul shook his head. “No, I’ll do it,” he said, frantic, “you’re a visitor and –”

Sighing, Hyunmin smirked, surprising Hyunchul. “Since when did I become a visitor?” he asked, walking towards the broken glass and sweeping them all into the dustpan, “you used to make me clean your bathroom, you know. This is nothing.”

Turning to Suhoon, Hyunchul gave him a confused look. “That’s right,” Suhoon confirmed, grinning, “why don’t you sit down in the dining? We’ll take care of this.”

Hesitantly, Hyunchul nodded and carefully walked out of the kitchen.

Making sure that Hyunchul was already out of earshot, Suhoon bent down to help Hyunmin, whispering, “Thank you.”

Shrugging, Hyunmin straightened up and walked to the trash bin. Thought it was against his will, Hyunmin became friendly with Hyunchul. He noticed how Hyunchul felt cautious around him as if he was scared that he would shout at him anytime. Thus, to make him feel at ease, Hyunmin shared funny stories with him and would pull mild jokes and pranks on him. It took three weeks for Hyunchul to start approaching him willingly with a beautiful smile and bright eyes.

“Thank you so much for doing this, Hyunmin,” Suhoon told him once when he was on his way on his apartment.

Hyunmin shook his head, and said, “I have to admit that this somehow feels nice...but it doesn’t mean I don’t miss the old Hyunchul...how could I? This Hyunchul now doesn’t order me around or hit me when he’s pissed – heck! He doesn’t get annoyed! Suhoon, I’m still hoping that you’ll realize that no matter what you do, you’ll never get him back.”

“No, I’m going to bring him back,” Suhoon said, stubbornly, “you’ll see, Hyunmin, he’ll be barging in your apartment soon to drag you out of bed just to entertain him when he gets bored while I’m busy working in my study.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Suhoon, can you kiss him like the old Hyunchul?” Hyunmin asked, knowing he would hit her nerve, “Did he tell you that he loves you?”

Suhoon turned his back to his friend. “Just shut up, Hyunmin,” he said as he walked away.

* * *

Six months had passed, and Hyunchul was now working in a flower shop near their apartment. Hyunmin could still remember how Hyunchul approached him and asked if he could help him convince Suhoon to let him work. Hyunmin disagreed at first, but the frown on Hyunchul’s face made Hyunmin feel guilty. Surprisingly, Suhoon just shrugged in defeat after he talked to him. Hyunchul smiled and hugged Suhoon like a seven-year-old kid. After releasing Suhoon from his arms, Hyunchul went to Hyunmin, and said, “I found this recipe in one of my journals, and it has a label that says ‘Hyunmin’s Favorite’...I have been thinking of making it, but I’m scared that it might not be as good as what I make before, but I hope you can still like it...”

“Don’t bother,” Hyunmin replied, patting Hyunchul’s shoulder, “it’s okay.”

“Let him,” Suhoon said, smiling, “he’s not as good as before, but he’s still good.”

While Hyunchul went out to buy some ingredients and cooked dinner in the kitchen, Hyunmin lied down on Suhoon’s bed while the owner was working at his desk. He was staring at a picture of the three of them that was taken before the earthquake hit months ago.

“I’m sorry,” Suhoon said, his eyes still on the computer, “but I appreciate it.”

Hyunmin sighed. Ever since Hyunchul woke up, Suhoon would always tell him those words.

“I know you have a lot of things inside your head,” Suhoon nodded, turning to him, “say it...no matter how harsh they are...I’ll take them.”

Staring at the Hyunchul in the picture, Hyunmin asked, “What are you getting from this?”

“Contentment,” Suhoon answered, “happiness...love?”

“Even if it’s like you’re living with a kid?” Hyunmin replied, looking at Suhoon, “Do you still think he’ll love you like the old Hyunchul before?”

“He loves me,” Suhoon answered, shrugging, “he may not be like before but I know that he does...even if he doesn’t kiss me or tell me he loves me,” he continued as his eyes started to be filled with tears, “seeing him smile at me, feeling his touch when he hugs me...they’re enough...it’s just like back when we were teenagers, when I was the only one in love.”

Hyunmin stared at Suhoon and remembered that time. He was the first to notice Suhoon’s longing glances at Hyunchul. He was the first to read into Suhoon’s overprotectiveness towards Hyunchul. He was the one who confronted Suhoon about the truth. Suhoon was so nervous that afternoon, but he still nodded his head, making Hyunmin laugh in disbelief and silliness.

Unfortunately, Hyunchul was utterly oblivious about everything. He did not take things seriously back then. He played and fooled around with anyone available. Everyone in town knew him. Boys and girls approached him left and right. Before Suhoon and Hyunmin could catch up with them, Hyunchul had already dated dozens of them. Hyunmin knew that Suhoon felt hurt during those times. Then one day, one of their guardians talked to the two of them about Hyunchul’s escapades and his concerns. Though Hyunchul was still diligent when it comes to his studies, Hyunmin used it as an excuse to make Hyunchul stop. They argued that evening and Hyunmin got so angry that he accidentally told Hyunchul about Suhoon’s secret.

“Why do you even waste your time with them when you have Suhoon here who loves you more than they can?” Hyunmin hollered, furious.

“What?” Hyunchul asked, surprised, and turned to Suhoon, who had been watching the two of them the whole time.

Hyunchul ignored the two of them after that. It was painful even for Hyunmin. He stayed over with his other friends for two weeks before finally coming back home to talk to them. He apologized and explained his actions even though it was not necessary. They knew that it was the sudden overwhelming independence that they never had in the orphanage. It was being out in the real world that has a lot of adventures a person can take or reject. The two of them cowered from the world while Hyunchul embraced everything with open arms. Among the three of them, Hyunchul was always the independent, reckless, feisty and adventurous. He was fearless.

That night, Hyunchul talked to Suhoon while they thought that Hyunmin was already sleeping. The three of them were staying in one room, and Hyunchul went to sit on Suhoon’s bed. Hyunmin heard Hyunchul admit that he was confused about what he feels towards him because he was still in shock. Suhoon said he understands and Hyunmin could imagine how Hyunchul shook his head as he said, “Things like these are usually easy for me. When they come to me and tell me that they like me, I just say it’s  
flattering. Then I’ll just let them take me where they want to be. But right now, I don’t know...I feel lost. Maybe because it’s you this time and I never once thought that this would be possible. I’m scared...I think whatever answer I’ll give...I’ll end up losing you as my friend and I don’t want that. You know I can’t live without you.”

“I’m never going to leave you,” Suhoon whispered, and Hyunmin knew that he was holding Hyunchul’s hands.

“But things will change...no, it already has...” Hyunchul rambled, crying, “I don’t know what to do anymore because I’ve known you all my life and that’s not an exaggeration because that’s true...”

“Just forget about this, Hyunchul,” Suhoon told him as he cradled Hyunchul’s face with his hands.

“I can’t do that,” Hyunchul said in a hushed voice, “forgetting about this means hurting you and I don’t want to do that...ever...” he explained, panicking, “help me, Suhoon...”

Hyunmin never heard a reply from Suhoon at that point. However, he did not need to peer from his blanket to know what happened. He knew that Suhoon kissed Hyunchul and he smiled because he was sure that things would be alright between his two best friends. When he woke up the next day, he knew he was right because he saw Hyunchul sleeping beside Suhoon while Suhoon had his arms wrapped around Hyunchul protectively. He could remember rolling his eyes at the sight as he promised  
himself to never fall in love because it is the most complicated thing ever.

“Having him here is better than not having him at all,” Suhoon said, bringing Hyunmin back to the present, “I hope somehow you understand.”

Hyunmin did not. He never did. He wanted to tell Suhoon that having Hyunchul around was killing him because, just like Hyunchul’s cooking, things would never go back as they were before. He wanted to tell Suhoon that wants to move forward already and he wished to do it with him.

* * *

Every time Hyunchul left the flower shop at the end of the day, he would always stop by a small grocery store to buy some food he could cook for dinner and breakfast. Suhoon called him that day and told him that he would be home early, which was why he knew that Suhoon was already waiting for him at the apartment. He was delighted that Suhoon allowed him to work because staying at home had already bored him – the TV shows were no longer exciting, and he had already gone through all his old journals and videos. Unfortunately, he could not still remember anything, and that frustrated him. He told Suhoon about it, but he just said that he does not need to stress himself over it.

“I’m home,” Hyunchul called as he stepped inside the apartment.

There was no answer.

Confused, Hyunchul went to the kitchen to place his grocery on the counter and headed to Suhoon’s room. He knocked softly for two times, but there was still no answer. Carefully, Hyunchul turned the doorknob and peered inside. His eyes widened. Suhoon was lying on the floor, unconscious. Hyunchul quickly ran towards Suhoon and cradled his head in his arms, calling for his name. Still, Suhoon did not open his eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Hyunchul looked around the room and found Suhoon’s phone on the bed. He reached for it and called the only other person he knew.

“Suhoon?” Hyunmin answered. “Hyunmin, it’s Hyunchul,” Hyunchul said, panting, “help me.”

“What’s wrong?” Hyunmin asked, sitting up on his bed.

“I don’t know,” Hyunchul answered, crying, “I just got home from work, and I found Suhoon unconscious here in his room.”

Hyunmin urgently ran out of his apartment, which was just a floor about Hyunchul and Suhoon’s. Seeing Suhoon’s condition, Hyunmin called the ambulance. When everything was calmer, the doctor in the hospital told him that Suhoon would need to be confined for a while to be observed. Hyunmin thanked the doctor and went to Hyunchul to explain what was going on and to tell him that he would take him home. However, Hyunchul wanted to stay, so Hyunmin had to convince him that it would be better if he stayed at home and slept.

“Suhoon will be so mad at me if he finds out that I let you stay here all night,” Hyunmin said, squatting in front of Hyunchul to catch his gaze that was directed to the floor.

Suhoon stayed in the hospital for a week. Unfortunately, he had to go somewhere because of work much to Hyunchul’s dismay.

“Why are they sending you away? You just got out of the hospital,” Hyunchul said, completely upset.

“I’ll be fine besides this project has been planned for a long time,” Suhoon assured him, putting his hands on Hyunchul’s shoulders, “I’ll call you as much as I can so that you’ll know how I’m doing.”

Shaking his head, Hyunchul looked up to Suhoon, and asked, “What if you get sick again? What about me? You’re just going to leave me here?”

“Hyunmin will be here with you,” Suhoon said, pulling Hyunchul in an embrace, “I can tell him to move in here for a while in you want.”

Hyunchul did not want that, though. He wanted Hyunchul to stay. Still, Hyunmin decided to move in after seeing Hyunchul sitting on the couch, completely sleep-deprived. He opted to stay in the living room, hoping that he would not have to wait there for a long time. However, Hyunchul realized that having Hyunmin around was better than staying at the apartment by himself. At first, Suhoon called every day. Then, the daily calls became twice and became once. There even came a week where there was no call at all. Hyunchul cried on the seventh day after his last phone conversation with Suhoon. He was so distraught that he was not able to even cry himself to sleep. Hyunmin lied beside him that night and tried to stop him from crying.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Hyunmin asked as he made light circles on Hyunchul’s back with his hand.

“I don’t know...” Hyunchul asked, sniffing, “I don’t know if I love him because I don’t remember how love feels...” he explained, burying his face at the crook of Hyunmin’s neck, “it’s sad that I don’t know that...but all I know right now is that not having him here is killing me.”

It had been two months without a phone call from Suhoon. Hyunchul was not worried if something terrible happened to him because all he could feel is the longing for the man who referred to him as the love of his life. He had also stopped asking Hyunmin about him, but Hyunmin would voluntarily tell him about Suhoon’s condition.

“He’s okay, but there are a lot of things going on in Tokyo right now,” Hyunmin told him once while they were eating dinner, “the government prohibited them from communicating outside...their manager is the only one allowed to call here.”

“I see...that’s sad,” Hyunchul replied, weakly.

Sighing, Hyunmin leaned forward to Hyunchul, and said, “My boss told me that they’re coming back soon, okay? After that, he’ll stay here with you until you get sick of him.”

The tiny glint in Hyunchul’s eyes that Hyunmin saw that time turned into a wide smile two weeks after. Hyunchul was preparing breakfast for him and Hyunmin when a voice suddenly surfaced behind him. He quickly turned behind him and saw Suhoon standing with Hyunmin.

“Look who’s back,” Hyunmin said, grinning at Hyunchul.

Forgetting the food, Hyunchul ran towards Suhoon and hugged him as tight as he could.

“I’m back, Hyunchul,” Suhoon said, returning the embrace as Hyunchul cried on his shoulder.

“Don’t ever leave again, please,” Hyunchul said, looking up to Suhoon.

“Never,” Suhoon replied as he wiped the tears from Hyunchul’s eyes, “I hope Hyunmin won’t as well.”

“What?” Hyunchul asked, confused, “Are you going somewhere, Hyunmin?”

Hyunmin sighed and nodded his head. He requested for a transfer month before Suhoon was hospitalized. He realized that Suhoon would never be ready to move on with his life. Thus, he accepted the reality that it was already time for him and Suhoon to head to two separate paths. The transfer was approved immediately, but he asked his bosses if he could stay longer to help Suhoon get better. Though Hyunchul looked at him with pleading eyes, Hyunmin was already decided. He packed his things that night and moved back to his apartment and took the first train out of Daegu the next morning.

Hyunchul tried to call him while he was sitting on the train, but Hyunmin ignored his calls. He knew that Suhoon would tell Hyunchul to leave alone because that was just how he was when he wanted to be left by himself.

* * *

“Is Hyunchul still calling you until now?” Injoon asked, frowning. “I don’t know,” Hyunmin answered, shrugging, “I changed my number after my first week here.”

The frown on Injoon’s face became graver. “I still don’t understand why you moved here,” he said, looking around, “your friends are still there, which means Daegu is still home...if it’s because Hyunchul is no longer the Hyunchul you grew up with, at least Suhoon’s still there.”

Hyunmin chuckled, and replied, “Losing the old Hyunchul was huge for me. He was the only person who could save me whenever I’m about to do something stupid. He was my source of reason and logic when I'm irrational. He and Suhoon were the only sense of permanence in my life, but some things changed, so I thought that changing everything is the best solution for my sanity.”

“It’s not Hyunchul’s fault why he lost everything...” Injoon said, whispering, “blame the earthquake...he’s still your friend, what do you want to do? Lock him up in some hospital or something?” he added, looking back at Hyunmin, “Don’t blame Suhoon too...it’s hard to find someone who can love you back at this day and age, so it’s understandable why he wants to keep him...I have no experience when it comes to love yet, but I know that if you love someone, you’ll have to do everything and anything you can to keep the person you love with you...”

Shaking his head, Hyunmin said, “You don’t understand.”

“Make me,” Injoon insisted, glaring at Hyunmin, “we have plenty of time.”

Hyunmin smiled at Injoon, and replied, “It’s hard to explain...I’ll have to bring you to Daegu for you to understand everything...I’ll take you there in the future, I promise...I just need time to prepare myself...”

* * *

Hyunmin looked out the window as a woman’s voice announced that they are already nearing the Daegu station. One year had passed since the last time he set foot in the city where he grew up, and he still did not know if he was ready.

Turning to his side, Hyunmin gently nudged Injoon, who was sleeping on his shoulder. “Wake up,” he whispered, kissing Injoon’s head, “we’re almost there.”

Even though he promised himself that he would never fall in love, Hyunmin did. He fell in love with the boy who had welcomed him in their small cozy café on his first day in Incheon. Injoon was the first to confess. “I like you,” he said during one of their late-night stroll in the city, surprising Hyunmin.

“I’m sorry,” Injoon quickly added, blushing, “I just need to say it because I think I’m going to suffocate I didn’t.”

Hyunmin was so stunned at the confession that he did not notice that Injoon had already walked past him. He did not sleep that night as he just thought of Injoon until morning. He liked Injoon, too, but he did not want to pay attention to his feelings because he was scared. Love hurt Suhoon and almost caused him to lose the friendship he had with the essential person in his life. Hyunmin did not want to lose his friendship with Injoon too. However, he remembered how Hyunchul said that everything had already changed between him and Suhoon after he found out the truth, and Hyunmin knew that it was the same thing with Injoon. Just like what Hyunchul did, he did not call or meet  
with Injoon for two weeks to make sure that whatever decision he would make was the right one. When he finally made up his mind, Hyunmin stepped inside his most favorite place in Incheon with a bouquet in his hands.

Injoon stirred from his nap and said, “We should’ve taken the plane.”

Hyunmin grinned and sighed. He knew that airplanes were more convenient. However, he wanted to buy himself more time. They checked in their hotel and left their things before heading out again to eat lunch and bought two baskets of flowers because Hyunmin planned to visit his parents in the cemetery.

“I know this won’t make things better, but I think that it’s still good that you know where your parents are buried,” Injoon said while Hyunmin placed one of the baskets between the two graves.

Hyunmin agreed with Injoon because, unlike him, Suhoon and Hyunchul did not know where their parents were. His parents were war heroes – his father was a soldier while his mother was a military nurse. The Third World War broke out when he was two, and his parents had no choice to leave him in an orphanage because they have to report to their duties. They never came back. On the other hand, Suhoon’s father left him in the orphanage when he was still five months old because he and his wife could never provide him with a good life. The people in the orphanage told Suhoon that he had six older siblings, and his parents were already struggling with them. As for Hyunchul, he was a son of a high-class prostitute, who had no idea which among her wealthy clients got her pregnant. Hyunmin asked them once if they wanted to search for their family, but both of them said “no.”

“Why bother?” Hyunchul told him, shrugging, “The war might have already killed them anyway.”

Hyunmin never touched the subject again. He knew that the two were angry at their parents for giving them away when they did not even ask to be born. He felt sorry for them and, at that point, he already knew that the two shared some special connection with each other – a relationship that he could never share with them.

“Let’s go,” Hyunmin said, standing up and turning to Injoon.

Injoon eyed the other basket that Hyunmin was holding, asked, “Aren’t you suppose to leave that here too?”

Smiling, Hyunmin answered, “No. This is for them.”

“Them?” Injoon asked, confused.

“Let’s go,” Hyunmin repeated, taking Injoon’s hand and leading him to the farther side of the cemetery near the pond.

Injoon allowed Hyunmin to lead him even though he could not understand what was going on. However, when they finally stopped walking, he learned something he did not expect. He watched Hyunmin kneeled in front of two graves just like a while ago and widened his eyes as he read the names of Lee Suhoon and Park Hyunchul engraved in the tombstones with their birthdays and –

“They share the same birthday,” Injoon commented, trying to make sense of everything.

“They do,” Hyunmin replied, smiling at Injoon, “I used to buy two cakes during their birthdays even though it was expensive for me back then...” he added, reminiscing, “I just thought that they always buy me one whole cake for my birthday, so it was unfair if they only share...”

“They shared the expenses though,” Injoon said, making Hyunmin chuckle, “what happened, Hyunmin?”

Sitting in a more comfortable position, Hyunmin ran his hand along with Hyunchul’s name, and said, “He died in that earthquake...he got trapped inside the building together with 32 other people...I was in Seoul with Suhoon, and he was so devastated...he cried so hard in my arms and shut himself from the world...that’s why he did the craziest thing ever...”

“He cloned him,” Injoon said as Hyunmin turned to him.

Injoon never knew what work Hyunmin did in the government. He knew that people like Hyunmin had to follow specific rules about confidentiality and information security, so he never forced Hyunmin to tell him his job even they were already dating.

“Yes, he did,” Hyunmin confirmed, looking intently at Injoon.

The government took the three of them in when they were 14 years old to teach them to become scientists. The Third World War caused a lot of casualties globally because, unlike the First and Second World Wars, every country used sophisticated biochemical weapons. Atomic and nuclear weapons were launched around the world, killing a lot of people. Therefore, all countries’ human resources suffered a lot. The governments had no choice but to resolve to human cloning for the sake of their economies. However, it was not easy because they still needed people for the project. Fortunately, South Korea was one of the countries with advanced science and technology. Thus, they were able to keep their economy alive with robots while veteran scientists educated children like Suhoon, Hyunchul and Hyunmin about human cloning and artificial intelligence.

“That’s why Hyunchul is not the Hyunchul you knew,” Injoon said, sitting beside Hyunmin and looking at him with sad eyes, “he wasn’t Hyunchul at all...”

Hyunmin nodded. “He kept it as a secret at first, but I found out about it eventually,” he said, wiping the tears that were forming in his eyes, “I tried to convince him to forget about it, but he didn’t listen...I know losing Hyunchul was unbearable but cloning him was beyond wrong...”

“But you did it too...” Injoon whispered, turning to Suhoon’s grave, “you cloned him, right?”

“I did because I can’t tell Hyunchul – the clone Hyunchul – the truth,” Hyunmin answered, burying his face in his hands, “these clones we make...we can make them feel basic emotions...” he explained, “if I told Hyunchul that Suhoon wasn’t in Tokyo – that he was just in one of the best hospitals here, he would be so worried...he would stay with Suhoon and beg him to get well, but Suhoon was already terribly sick...”

Injoon pulled Hyunmin in his arms, and said, “What are you doing? You don’t need to explain everything to me.”

Shaking his head, Hyunmin clung onto Injoon and said, “I do because you’re the only who’ll listen. I need to let these all out because I had them with me for so long...”

“Okay, tell me everything...” Injoon replied, holding Hyunmin tightly in his arms.

“I was with Suhoon when he took his last breath,” Hyunmin said, remembering the day his best friend died in front of him, “I didn’t cry because no one was there to tell me that things will be alright...it was so hard...but I told myself at least he’s with the real Hyunchul now...” he continued, straightening himself up, “but I can’t leave the clone Hyunchul behind because before Suhoon died, he still made me promise to take care of it, but I can’t stay here anymore, so I cloned Suhoon...I was always the best among the three of us when it comes to cloning, so the clone that I made loved Hyunchul and knew that he wasn’t human...”

“Where are they now?” Injoon asked, caressing Hyunmin’s face, “Are they still at the apartment building you used to live?”

Hyunmin shook his head. “The night after Suhoon died, I already set a plan to clone Suhoon, but before that, I reprogrammed Hyunchul to set a deactivation date. I did the same thing with the clone Suhoon. They deactivated on the same day. I told some of the people in my former workplace about them, so they have probably taken them away now.”

“When did they deactivate?” Injoon asked, curious. “June 28, midnight,” Hyunmin answered, sighing.

The two of them sat in front of the Suhoon and Hyunchul’s graves for an hour without talking. While Hyunmin was lying on his lap, Injoon looked up the sky and silently thanked the heavens for not giving him the knowledge that Hyunmin and his two best friends had.

“I love you, Hyunmin,” Injoon said suddenly, making Hyunmin look up at him, “do you love me too?”

“Yes, without a doubt,” Hyunmin replied, confused.

“Then if something bad happens to me, promise me that you’re not going to do what Suhoon did,” Injoon said, serious.

Sitting up, Hyunmin asked, “Why are you saying this?”

“Because you might,” Injoon answered, simply, “you think what Suhoon did was crazy, but people do crazy things when they’re in love...” he explained looking away, “with all the things you know...you might do it, and I don’t want that because I would want you to move on and continue living your life...don’t be...don’t be like him...”

Hyunmin smiled and brought Injoon’s hand to his lips. “If that’s what you want, then I promise,” he said, kissing the back of Injoon’s hand, “I wish they met you...Hyunchul would’ve been so thrilled...”

“But face it, Hyunmin,” Injoon said, frowning, “we would’ve never met if you didn’t lose them...just like how Suhoon and Hyunchul would’ve never found each other if their parents kept them.”

Hyunmin chuckled, and said, “I don’t want to think it that way...I believe that our paths would’ve still crossed even the circumstances are different. You made me believe that love’s worth a risk. I don’t think another person can make me feel that way in this lifetime or another...I don’t want to think that life is cruel because I want to believe that there was a possibility that I could’ve had you and them in my life at the same time...”

“Still, life’s cruel. I’m here and...they’re not...” Injoon replied, smiling bitterly, “but...I wish I could’ve met them too...”

* * *

**END**

* * *


End file.
